


The long wait

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin Waiting for Arthur Pendragon's Return (Merlin), Modern Era, Possessive Arthur Pendragon, Possessive Behavior, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Tattooed Merlin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Merlin has waited for a long time, in the end, he began to think it will never happen.





	The long wait

He has spent almost 600 years waiting for his king to return, he started to feel disheartened as the years progressed he has been alone for so long that it started to feel out of touch. He found himself working at a bar just to pass the time he no longer looked how he did when he was lost, Arthur. Sure he was immoral so he still looks like he was 18 but he was different he has tattoos and piercings his hair hadn’t much changed but it was more curly and messy. 

He liked to do jobs that kept his hands busy but he liked bar work the most, he gets to met interesting people and sometimes he takes someone home to help him brush off an itch that had been driving him mad. He had a busy shift and was now getting ready to close up shop and was and was alone as he gathered the empty glasses from the table when he heard the bell at the door. “Sorry we’re closed.” He said, he looked to see a man stood in the doorway. Merlin frowned at the man as he turned to look at him with a smirk on his face.  
“Is that any way to greet an old friend?” The man asked.   
“Gwaine,” Merlin whispered, felt his legs buckle as he dropped the glasses to the floor; they smashed at his feet sending shards of glass everywhere as the warlock stood numbly staring at a man he thought was long dead. He didn’t look much different from when Merlin last saw him alive, his hair is still thick and dark and but now he is sporting a neatly trimmed beard. 

He moved towards him without and caught the warlock in his arms stopping him from falling into the glass. “H-How?” Was all Merlin could get out, his brain wouldn’t work he couldn’t think of the words he needs to say. Being held by Gwaine again brought back memories though he long lost, the man smiled at him as he brushed the loose strains of hair from his eyes and then kissed his forehead.   
“Shhh I know it’s a shock, but it’s time for you to come home.” He whispered as he stroked his cheek “I like the new look.” He smiled as he looked at the tattoo on the wizard’s throat and let his fingers trace the pattern.   
“What do you mean home? Camelot is gone. I watched it crumple the Camelot is now a myth to these people today.” He whispered as he felt like something was right being in the man’s arms, that itch that been bugging him has started to settle a little. Gwaine smiled as he rains his fingers through Merlin’s hair and watched the warlock whimper as he tilts his head.  
“Camelot may be gone but your home with us isn’t.” Merlin frowned as he opens his eyes and looked up as he watched the man.   
“Us?” He whispered  
“You know who I mean Merlin, I’m only here to collect you our king is alive and is waiting for his warlock.” Gwaine smiles as the dark-haired warlock eyes widen in shock and pushed himself away.   
“Arthur? No he can’t be I would have felt it I would have known!” He yelled   
“He isn’t the same Arthur as you remember and I am sure you’re not the same as he remembered.” He chuckled “I do love the tattoos.” He reaches out and runs his fingers up the wizard’s neck and watched him shiver.   
“He really is alive all of you?” He whimpered   
“Yes all of us and we aren’t complete without you.” He whispered as he leaned in and cupped his face and kissed him. Merlin kissed him back warping his arms pulling him close. “Let me enjoy you, Merlin, just before we see the others. I could never resist you.” Merlin smiled at Gwaine and then pushed him towards a booth the taller man chuckled as he leaned back onto the table as Merlin sits on top of him. “I take that as yes.” The man grinned   
“Shut up and take me.”


End file.
